Pet Starscream
by Ayami1
Summary: Starscream finds himself alone and targeted for a harem he never wanted apart of. Will he find a to return to his small family or will he be fored to become a berthmate for a master he's never seen. / SS/? AltG1Universe / Ch1-09/16/11 Ch2-10/02/11
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I ain't dead….yet. Just finishing up occupational (similar to physical) therapy for my hand and I can finally type again with my left hand. *grin* Any who, the plot bunnies have been attacking me so I've decided to write this one out before I can continue with the others I've apparently placed on hiatus. I would like to apologize to anyone awaiting me to continue my other stories and any grammar or misspellin's I have within this new or any other of my stories/chapters. I don't have a Beta so don't ask and yes I'll eventually get around to correcting, expanding, and elaborating my tales.

Disclaimer:** Transformers = Hasbro**. Not Mine. Nor do I make any money, etc etc from this or any other of my writings.

* * *

><p><span>Pet Starscream<span>

Starscream walked quietly home with a supply crate of energon for the next deca-cycle for his brothers and himself. Normally Thundercracker would have been the one to collect their rations from the energon plant but Skywarp had become ill leaving the youngest of the three to gather their nutrition while Thundercracker tended to the other's illness.

It wasn't unheard of for younglings, let alone orphans, to become ill and offline permanently anymore. Not when famine threatened the entire Cybertronian race. The only ones appeared immune to the disease was the royal families and nobility. Sure a few of the Elite Guardsmen became infected but none had died off.

Glancing up at the night sky, Starscream was beside himself in thought. _What would we do if Skywarp died…_ He thought to himself. _It would probably destroy TC if he did._

His mind wondering into dark thoughts, Starscream paid no attention to his surroundings until he crushed the crate between himself and a firm body before him, hearing some of the energon cubes within crack but not shatter. "Oof!"

"Hey, watch it!" He growled as he stepped back, inspecting the fragile energon before looking up finding himself facing the back of a large mech as he slowly turned to face him. Starscream took another step back, hesitantly, as the larger white mech glared down at him.

"What did you say, shrimp," he threatened darkly.

Starscream was fearful. If this was any other mech he would have been offended by the statement but this was one of the larger mechs normally found in the Alpha Districts. "uhh…uh.." He was literally fearful as the mech advanced after him, watching the other mech's expression shifted from his enraged expression to one of strange interest.

Starscream visibly shuddered as he watched the other's glossa lace his lip components. "I…I need to go…" He suddenly turned to sprint off, hearing the others give chase and close in behind him.

"Get him!"

"He'll make a wonderful edition to the harem!"

They shouted after him as he ran, feeling the fear forming within his spark. "No!" He screamed. His thrusters within his stabilizer-servos sparking as he commanded them to kick on. His brothers had told him time and again he wasn't allowed to use his thrusters or fly because energon was scarce for them but he had to get away for his sake.

Starscream practically cleared the third levels of the industrial buildings when he heard a loud pop behind him, followed by the sound of screaming metal (think of a cable snapping on an aircraft carrier, the whipping, hiss-like sound) approaching behind him. Out of his peripheral, he caught the hue of pink shimmering on either side of him.

"Huh?" He glanced to his right just as an charged netting entangled around him, tying him up as he suddenly screamed out in pain. His optics flickered as his world gave into a darkened downwards spiral.

"Th-thunder cracker~" Starscream murmured as he fell to the ground, impacting the ground with enough force on his right side to crumple his wing. His optics burned white as pain shot through his sensory network, his mouth open to scream the pain but no sound came forth. He barely made out the sound of impacting metal closing in towards him. His processor telling him to desperately call out for help, to get away yet he was unable to open communications to his brothers.

By reflex, he tightened his arms around the crate of mostly cracked and few shattered energon. Murmuring his brothers names as he tried to drag himself to his stabilizer-servos.

"Grab him," a gruffed voice commanded as he was suddenly thrown forwards onto his front, or rather the crate, shattering its contents against him. A surge of energy was pulsed against him by the netting to keep him still before he was hoisted upright.

"Little piece of slag!" A white blurb of the mech from before appeared before Starscream's optic field. "They never learn." He chuckled to the others.

"P~please," Starscream begged, gripping what remained of the ruined crate.

"Look! He's begging for you!" Another stated causing the others to laugh.

Starscream shook his head as he made out stasis cuffs being brought out. "My brothe~" His words never finished as his world cut black from the cuffs connection activated, placing the young Vosian into stasis.

* * *

><p>Starscream onlined to a gentle breeze against his armor. Onlining his optics he found himself within a lavished room, wide and tall with pillows, draperies, and curtains all about. <em>Am I dreaming. <em>Starscream questions his optical input till his cpu echoed the events from his last activation.

He quickly shot upright only to fall forwards, towards the side, landing on a pile of cushioned pillows. The expected pain from landed on his damaged right wing never came, only a phantom feeling floated through his sensor net. Curious, Starscream glanced over to the cause of the phantom only to find the space empty.

Panic shot through the youngling's sensor-net as he whipped his helm around to find his left wing missing as well._ "…n~no!" _He gasped as he crawled onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his body to feel his back._ "My wings…" _Horror and panic over came the seeker as he stumbled to his stabilizers only to fall back onto his aft. Glancing at his stabilizer-servos he released a energon curdling scream that would have shattered any nearby audios if there was anyone near. His thrusters were removed and replaced with decorative heels.

His entire chassis, now looking himself over in fear of modifications, had been cleaned and altered. His hips and waist were defined and narrowed, his cockpit glass now translucent, almost completely transparent; all together his entire frame feminine and impractical other then as a berth toy.

He trembled and his processor raced through various scenarios of what his function was going to be, of whom he'd be berthed with, and of how many vorns he'd have left.

He placed his fingers to his helm, feeling for his communicator to open his frequencies to his brothers, only to find his communicator missing.

He demeanor cracked. Optic cleanser started flowing down his faceplates as realization of his disbelieving situation hit him.

* * *

><p>Groons had past before Starscream calmed down to whimpers and hiccups from his engine. Exhaustion clung to him as he wallowed within his self-depression before he heard a faint ping. Silence took him as he listened to what sounded like the faint sounds of an elevator followed by the soft clicking of pedes hitting the ground with murmuring voices in conversation.<p>

He sat up and scanned the room till he spotted a group of mechs with similar modifications done to the chassis' approaching. The group came to a silent stop as they noticed Starscream sitting within the plurry of pillows and cushions, faceplates streak stained with optic fluid.

They glanced at one another before approaching Starscream who tried to jump up to defend himself and back away. In his hesitation and nervousness he started clicking at them in seeker.

**:To be continue….**

* * *

><p><em>Any guess what and who's to come? General outline I have down; ideas and input for side stories and plots welcome. <em>

**_September 16, 2011, 11:25 PM_**

* * *

><p><em>Time-chart:<em>

_An astrosecond - .498 seconds_

_A nano-cycle - 1 second_

_A nano-klik - 1 Earth second _

_A klik - 1.2 Earth minutes _

_A beem - 8.3 minutes_

_A groon - 1 hours_

_A cycle - 1 hour 15 minutes_

_A mega-cycle - 93 hours _

_A solar cycle - 1 day_

_A deca-cycle - 3 weeks _

_An orbital cycle - 1 month_

_A quartex - 1 Earth month_

_A stellar-cycle - 7.5 months_

_A Meta-cycle - 13 months _

_An ano-cycle - Cybertronian year_

_A decivorn - 8.3 years_

_A vorn - 83 years_

_An orn is defined as "one Cybertronian lunar cycle"_

_A lightyear - a very long time_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: "Hi"**

**Home-Slums**

_It is unlike Starscream to be gone this long. _Thundercracker thought to himself as he paced their living quarters, if you could call it that.

The small seeker family dwelled within a one room hobble. It was all they could afford with three mouths to feed. The berth was barely big enough for the seekers and it doubled as a couch when they had company, if they ever would have had company. A small, malfunctioned washrack, that only had cold water now, and a storage pantry where they stored their energon to their cleaning polishes and rags.

Thundercracker paused and glanced over at his recharging brother, Skywarp. He vented a sigh as he approached the purple seeker, sitting beside him. "Come on, Star, where are you."

He desperately needed his youngest brother back so he could rush to the medics and convince the mech to check on Skywarp.

**Tower**

They glanced at one another before approaching Starscream who tried to jump up to defend himself and back away. In his hesitation and nervousness he started clicking at them in seeker.

"Look at this," a lithe tall fire orange-red mech with a yellow-orange flame on his chassis stated with a purr. "They managed to find a seeker this time."

"Hush Hot Rod," a green mech stated. "You'll only scare him more and if he panics they'll come back." Worry and concern rich within the shorter mech's voice. His optics glancing back.

Hot Rod pouted, "I was only making conversation."

"Silence, you two and help me here," three mechs commented simultaneously before approaching the panicked seeker. "Easy youngling, we aren't going to hurt you." They raised their servos in a non-hostile way. "Our designations are…"

"Spectro," the red one started.

"Spyglass," the matching blue one seconded.

"And Viewfinder," finished the third, purple mech. "No one here is going to harm you, youngling."

The green mech approached as well, "I'm Hound and that mouthy sparkling is Hot Rod."

"Hey!" Hot Rod fiend offended.

Starscream jumped at the outburst and started chirping and clicking in seeker again.

"Oh, oh, calm down, youngling," Hound stated softly as be touched Starscream's bare shoulder. "Calm down."

Starscream kept chirping though. _"What do you want with me!" _He cried but they all gave him confusing looks.

"_They aren't going to understand you." _A flat tone replied causing the other mechs to silence and bow their heads.

Starscream stared as three unnamed mechs approached him. The tallest a purple mech with a single large optic lens covering his entire faceplate. The next a blue mech with yellow markings across his lower abdomen and a faded red tinted visor and a facemask. The third, and shortest of the three was white and black with a red chevron upon his helm. His face placid and no emotion. All three shared golden-yellow optic coloration.

All three of them were glossed and easily appealing on the optics with curves and tempting frames similar to himself and the five now bowing mechs.

"_Y-you know…you understand me,"_ squeaked the startled seeker.

"_Of course,"_ the white and black mech replied. _"Now, what is your designation."_

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

October 2, 2011, 9:17 PM

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it here it is. Give me your best shot. :opens face to a full contact punch to the right side chin and cheek: I' pretty sure everyone can guess how those three are but I can bet no one knows _who they are. -^^-_

_Time-chart:_

_An astrosecond - .498 seconds_

_A nano-cycle - 1 second_

_A nano-klik - 1 Earth second _

_A klik - 1.2 Earth minutes _

_A beem - 8.3 minutes_

_A groon - 1 hours_

_A cycle - 1 hour 15 minutes_

_A mega-cycle - 93 hours _

_A solar cycle - 1 day_

_A deca-cycle - 3 weeks _

_An orbital cycle - 1 month_

_A quartex - 1 Earth month_

_A stellar-cycle - 7.5 months_

_A Meta-cycle - 13 months _

_An ano-cycle - Cybertronian year_

_A decivorn - 8.3 years_

_A vorn - 83 years_

_An orn is defined as "one Cybertronian lunar cycle"_

_A lightyear - a very long time_


End file.
